Final Chance
by BlakeSummers98
Summary: Follow me as I have to live in the body of a girl as we go through life as a criminal and as a student. Hope you enjoy. Warning this will be written in first person. Also this is a sequel to Second Chance. Rated M for some language and adult situations.
1. The Great Dust Heist

**Look i know most of you are pissed about last story, but trust me everything will be explained in this story. I hope you like it. Also for images of Final Chance's original characters check out my twitter. blakesummers98.**

* * *

I woke up in an empty room that I knew from one other time. I looked around and saw two doors. Above one door it said heaven and above the other was hell. In between the two was a smaller version of the Wheel of Reincarnation. Suddenly Lucifer appeared in front of me..

"Damn dude it only took you five years to get yourself killed. Look we thought you last longer. You still have a choice if you want, but this is your last chance." He said.

"I'll spin." I said quickly.

"Okay but this time you have less choices." Lucifer said.

I looked at the wheel and it showed only six options, creature grimm in rwby, huntress in rwby, hunter in rwby, dog poop, garbage, and forgotten soul. I spun the wheel as hard as I could and it landed on huntress in rwby.

"I kind of rigged it. This time try to last longer." Lucifer said as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

I sat up in shock as if I had just had a nightmare. I looked at a clock that was on the end table and noticed it was eight in the morning.

 _Looks like I should get up and see who I am._ I thought as I got out of bed. I walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the closet door. I peered into it and saw that I was barely four years old. I had deep silver eyes and little white cat ears. I opened my closet and found several white hoodies and black shorts.

 _Well it looks like I know what I'm wearing._ I thought as I put on the hoodie and shorts. _Now who am I._

"Hey Snow it's time for us to get going." a guy yelled from downstairs. I headed down the stairs and was greeted by Mercury and Emerald, both looking four years older than canon. "You ready for a day of fun with us." Mercury asked.

"Yeah." I said enthusiastically. "What are we doing?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, but first you need this earpiece." Emerald said as she handed me said earpiece and helped me put it in my ear. "You have to remember these code words. Pink is for huntress, blue is for hunter, flashers is for cops, and white is for military."

"Alright." I said cutely. "But what about my aura."

"Oh right we forgot about that. Alright close your eyes." Mercury said as he put his hand on my shoulder. " _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ " with that I felt my aura glow.

"Wow for a young one you sure have some powerful aura." Emerald said as we headed out the door. It wasn't long before we got to From Dust till Dawn. "Okay Snow all you have to do is distract the shopkeep while Merc and I grab the dust."

"Alright. I'll do my best." I said as I entered the store. I quickly looked around and found a girl with black hair with red tips reading a magazine in the back and the shopkeep was restocking the dust vials on the wall. "Excuse me sir, but where is the PINK dust?" I asked, alerting Mercury and Emerald that there was a huntress.

"I'm sorry but we don't sell any pink dust and I'm afraid that I don't have the experience to mix it for you. I just sell the stuff." the shopkeep said. After he said this the huntress came over and said "If it's any consolation I'll be happy to help." It was Ruby only she looked to be at least 19 years old.

"Thank you miss." I said sweetly to the older reaper, but as soon as she brought me over to the mixing table in the back I got a monstrous headache and I saw an explosion. I grabbed my head in pain as I saw Emerald and Mercury laying on the ground bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

I looked around and saw that everything was fine, but I was on the ground.

"Yeah." I said shaking. "I think I just had a vision."

"What did you see?" Ruby asked.

"I saw my aunt and uncle laying on the ground after we caused an explosion." I told her.

"How is that possible? We haven't even opened the dust containers." Ruby said.

"I don't know." I said, but I was interrupted when Emerald and Mercury came into the store.

"Hand over the dust." Em said as she pointed on of her revolvers at the shopkeep. Merc ran over to me and grabbed me.

"Stay back or she dies." He said to Ruby. He then whispered in my ear "Just go with it."

I wasn't surprised that Ruby didn't do anything, but to go along with Merc's plan I struggled a little bit in his grasp, not enough to make him release me but enough to make it look convincing.

"Don't hurt her." Ruby exclaimed.

"As long as you stay back we won't have to worry about that." Merc said.

"Were good. Release the girl." Emerald said and Merc threw me into Ruby and both of them ran out of the shop. I was cradled by Ruby as I "shook" in her arms.

She started to pet my ears and say "It's okay." I soon fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

I woke up in my bed and walked over to my mirror. The image in the mirror shocked me. I was at least seventeen years old, but I still had the same cute face. I smiled a little bit and noticed that I had small fangs.

 _Hmm. That's odd. I hope this isn't a regular thing._ I thought as I opened my closet. Once again it was filled with white hoodies and black shorts. _I guess somethings don't change._ I thought as I put them on.

Apparently someone heard the closet door open and close because the next thing I knew I heard "Snow are you ready for the heist?" It was a voice I didn't recognize from the show, but I went downstairs anyways. Although I didn't recognize the guy and two girls in front of me, the girl my soul was in did. A guy with bright orange hair and matching jacket was named Grr Torchwick, the son of Neo and Roman, but everyone just called him Torch. The two girls beside him were Rosey Black, the daughter of Mercury, and Mari Sustrai, the daughter of Emerald. Rosey had bright red hair and a deep black cloak. Her gray eyes looked like they could pierce through my aura alone, but her cold exterior was put off by her fluffy ears on the top of her head. Mari on the other hand looked like she would kill anyone who stepped in her way, and the sawed-off shotgun she carried on her back was proof of it.

"Yeah I'm ready. Where is it?" I asked.

"It's the old dust shop downtown." Rosey said.

"What a minute guys. Are you talking about From Dust till Dawn?" I asked.

"Yeah that place is always loaded." Mari said "And besides it's the best place for a first job."

"True. True, but it is also known to be frequented by the famous huntress Ruby Rose." Torch said.

"The last I heard the Red Reaper went into retirement after an incident at said store." Mari said.

"I heard the same thing, but we don't have to worry about that just yet. We can worry about that when the time arrives and remember code names only." Torch said as we headed out.

We arrived at the store soon after dusk. Torch handed out earpieces and I put mine in.

"Rose you get to the roof and watch for anything out of the ordinary. Goldy you stay back until Snow gives you the word. Snow you head in first and scope out the place, you know the signals. I will stay out here and be ready in case of any police or worse. Let's do this." as Torch said this Rosey jumped up to the roof with the help of her sniper rifle and Mari went to the side of the store. I went inside and everything was normal. As usual there was the shopkeep and once again there was a girl in the back of the store reading magazines. I walked over to the dust shelves and quietly said "We got pink inside."

"Alright keep her an eye on her. Goldy your in." Torch responded over the earpiece. Soon after he said this Mari walked into the store.

"Okay old man. You know the drill. Hand over all the dust and Lien." Mari said as she pointed her shotgun at the man.

"Please leave me alone." the shopkeep said as he opened the register, but as soon as he opened it the huntress came over to Mari and stopped her.

"Who are you to believe you can do this?" She said.

"Me? I'm the one person who you don't want to fuck with." Mari said as she split herself into five copies of herself. "Well here's my army. Now get stepping." At this each of her copies aimed their shotguns at the huntress.

"Bitch please, nothing you do will stop me. I have gone to the ends of Remnant and back." The huntress said as she simply grabbed Mari (or one of her clones I can't tell the difference.) and teleported away. She reappeared on the ceiling and threw Mari (or one of the clones) to the ground. It shattered upon impact and then the huntress disappeared in front of yet another copy of Mari and took it to the ceiling. Only when she threw this one down she exclaimed "And nothing will keep me away from my sister."

I quickly jumped on the intercoms and said "Hey guys code black. Abort the mission. I repeat abort the mission."

"No can do. Rose shield Goldy. I'll get the huntress." Torch said over the headset. Next thing I knew Torch was running through the doors of the shop and intercepted an attack from the huntress. Mari ran from the building as a light blue sphere encased her as she ran. The huntress pulled out her swords and started to attack Torch, but even with the rapid attacks he was holding his own, effortlessly. Torch kept blocking and parrying each and every strike the huntress tried. Finally, Torch brought all of the built up power he was saving and swung at the the huntress. As he hit her she turned and I was able to get a good look at who she really was. She had shoulder length black hair, one vivid red eye and the other was deep black, probably due to the scar over her right eye. She wore a white handkerchief around her neck and wore a black collared shirt with a white undershirt. As she turned our eyes met and I saw something in her. I saw myself then she said something that I will never forget.

"Iris is that really you?" With that Torch grabbed me and we ran from the establishment.

* * *

 **Well here's a cliffhanger for you all. Find out if Snow really is Iris in the next chapter. I did say that EVERYTHING will be explained in this story. Stick around to find out. I love you all.**


	2. Quest for answers

**Sup people of FanFiction. If you have followed me on twitter please let me know. Also I am working with limited wifi options so bare with the delay. Sadly my home wifi won't reset until 10/26/16. I'm currently binge watching RWBY waiting for volume 4. This chapter will include some adult situations, so that's why the rating is now M, But onto the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up in my bed at eight in the morning. I quickly ran to the mirror and noticed that I still looked the same. I sighed in relief and looked around my room. It was painted white and had a Bo staff sitting beside the door. I walked over to it and picked it up to examine it. It was bright white with a hint of gray around the middle. I gripped it in the middle and noticed it was perfectly contoured to my hands. As I gripped it with both hands it split apart into two batons and with a simple click of the wrist they turned into swords. On each sword was the words _Double_ _Trouble_.

 _Okay I'm starting to like this a whole lot more._ I thought as I put the swords into compact form. I walked over to my closet and noticed an outfit hanging on the door. It was my usual hoodie and shorts but they had a note on them. It read 'Be ready for tonight.' I picked up my hoodie to put it on and was surprised when it was heavier than normal. I looked at the tag and it read 'Bumbleby armored clothing. Purrfect for any battle conditions.'

 _Oh great, Yang and Blake are now making clothes._ I thought as I put on the armored clothes. As soon as I put on the clothing I heard voices downstairs, so I decided to investigate. Cinder was talking with Roman, Emerald, Mercury, and my team.

"Cinder, we need to talk." I said as I arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it, Snow?" She asked.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You're my daughter." Cinder said.

"I mean everyone calls me Snow, but during the heist yesterday the huntress we fought called me Iris. Also when we were fighting I made eye contact with her and I saw myself in her eyes. So who am I?" I asked again.

"You are my daughter, Ashley Fall." Cinder told me.

"Then why call me Snow all the time?" I asked.

"Because on the day you were born a fire broke out and outside the window ashes were falling like snow, and because you are part snow leopard." She said.

"Thank you, but I'm going to I need to know more. I'm going out for a while, but I'll be back in a few weeks." with that I went back upstairs and packed a few weeks worth of clothes. I headed over to the airstrip and hopped on the first bullhead to Mistral. I arrived in Mistral at dusk as soon as I landed I went to the nearest inn and got a room. I put on my pajamas and went to bed with one thought on my mind. Who am I?

* * *

I woke up the next morning and started my search for answers. I knew that I wouldn't find answers in the main city so I went to Windpath to find a decent info broker. I went down to the black market and looked around. Everyone was armed to the teeth and looked like they would kill me in an instance. I found a bar that looked somewhat decent, but in this part of town that was saying something.

I went up to the bar and asked "I need information. Now where I could find some."

The bartender simply looked at me. He looked to be 40 years old and had bright red hair and the classic evil villain's goatee. He had a name tag that read 'Scar'.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Scar asked.

"Because I know the queen. And if I so much as mention that I didn't get what I wanted to her, you disappear. End of story." I told him.

"You said you need information. There is only one info broker in town. He's known only as the Musician." he told me.

"Why is he the only person?" I asked.

"There used to be a lot more, but they all met an untimely end." He told me.

"Wait a minute. They all met an untimely end and he didn't. That seems suspicious if you ask me. Why hasn't he been arrested?" I asked.

"No proof. Granted during each of the deaths he was in the vicinity playing some music, but witnesses say that he never went near the victims and the only cause of death specialists could find was heart failure."

"That's horrible." I said. "Now where can I find him?"

"Try the old warehouse a few blocks down. I heard he hangs out over there every once and awhile." Scar told me.

"Thank you the information." I turned to leave when someone grabbed my butt. I grabbed the hand grabbing me and broke it.

"What the hell was that for?" A guy exclaimed as he gripped his now broken hand.

"You grabbed my butt. Be happy that was the only thing I did. Your lucky your still breathing." I said, but a drunk guy came up to me and said "come on chica you need to loosen up. Have a drink."

"Fuck you asshole." I said to him as I grabbed _Double Trouble_. "If anyone tries anything else no one is leaving this place in one piece."

"Hold little missy. Let's not get too hasty." Scar said as he snapped his fingers twice. At that the bouncer came over and escorted me out. As soon as I was out of the bar I headed to the warehouse just like Scar said, but sadly it was surrounded by several guards. So I did the most logical thing I could, I walked up to a guard and talked to him.

"Yes hello. I'm Snow and I need information from the Musician." After I said this all the guards had their guns pointed at me. I put my hands up when I felt a sudden rush of cold come over me and I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself chained to a chair inside the warehouse. A guy dressed in a black cloak with a neon green hem came up to me. He had slick black hair, blue eyes, and similar goggles as Mari.

"Who are you and how did you do that?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I exclaimed.

"My guard said that you were floating in mid air as snow flew around you." He said.

"Like I said I have no idea what happened. The last thing I remember is a feeling of intense cold coming over me and then I passed out. What more do you want?" I asked.

"You know what I've had enough of you. Guys, she's all yours." He said and started to walk away.

The guys started to approach me with hunger in their eyes. "I'm warning you all if anyone touches me, you ALL die." I said as I start to freeze the chains around my body. As soon as a guy started to grope my breast, I broke the chains around me and blasted the closest guy with a blast of snow and ice. I created a blizzard around me, yet I felt nothing at all. Thanks to my precognitive semblance I saw a fist coming for my face through the blizzard and was able to form an ice shield in time to have it block the punch. I saw a glint of my weapon against the wall, so i headed towards it. I grabbed it and turned it into a spear, I saw the Musician through the blizzard thanks to my semblance and I threw my spear at the image. It hit him in the shoulder and I decreased the intensity of the blizzard. I looked around and saw that everyone within a five foot radius was frozen solid or dying of hypothermia. The guards that were farther away had obvious frostbite on their faces and fingers, but still alive, barely. I was surprised that everyone was so cold.

 _Hmm. This will come in handy latter._ I thought as I headed over to the Musician and pulled my spear out of his shoulder.

"Consider yourself lucky that you're still alive, but to be honest the only reason you are alive is because I need you alive." I told him.

"I'll do whatever you need. Just please don't kill me." he cried.

"I need you to find all the information you can on Iris Summers, Ashley Fall, and Blake Summers." I told him. "I will be back in a week to pick up your findings." With that I left him shaking.

* * *

 **I think I'll leave it at that for a bit. Right now I am hating Roosterteeth and the World of Remnant videos. I watch them for answers only to leave with more questions. Hope you are liking the longer chapters. Please leave a review.**


	3. Busted

**So far so good. At least one person has figured out oje of the secrets to this story. I'm not going to reveal who or what they found, but if you figure it out please let me know. Still working with limited wifi, so bare with me. When I wrote the intro volume 4 was only a day away, but happy Halloween and onto the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up in my room at the inn I was staying at and opened up the news. The first thing I saw was a headline that read 'ASSAILANT FREEZES WAREHOUSE' I read further to find my picture plastered across an entire page. The caption read 'Snow is wanted for the murder of ten people and assault in last night's attack on the Musician. She is heavily armed and considered dangerous, avoid at all costs. Reward of 10 million Lien for her capture, MUST be alive.'

 _Oh shit this is not good at all._ I thought. _Everyone here is willing to make a quick buck and I can't go to the main city because that would basically be turning myself in._

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by someone slamming their fist into my door. "Snow we know you're in there. Come quietly and we don't have to make a scene."

"Never!" I shouted as I froze the door close and put an ice spike on the other side of the door to keep it closed or impale anyone who did make it through. I jumped out the lone window and used a blast of snow to slow my descent, but once I got to the ground floor I was greeted by the leader of the Mistralian military, Jaune Arc.

"Snow, out your hands up and come quietly." He said.

"Don't you assholes get it. You will NEVER get me." I said as I created a dense blizzard to get away. I ran over the alley to find the Musician waiting there.

"Come with me." He said as he held out his hand to me.

"Why should I?" I asked, but I heard voices behind me and grabbed his hand anyways. He took me to a small apartment close to the warehouse I first met him in. "Thanks."

"No problem. You're the reason I'm getting a paycheck, so there's no need for you to get arrested. And besides I would have done all this research for nothing." He informed me.

"What! You have information on them already." I exclaimed.

"Yeah I don't fuck around, especially when my life is at stake." He joked.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Blake Summers was the hardest to get into on because he suddenly appeared out of nowhere only to get on the darkside of the Queen. His records start when he was 18. He joined Beacon at the age of 18 and married Lily Carbonado at the age of 21 and was killed at the age 22. Also on the same day he was killed one of his daughters went missing, Iris. Iris was tricky as well, but she went missing at the age 3 to 4 months. She was never found and is presumed dead. Now Ashley Fall is just as interesting. Her birth certificate states that she was born to Cinder Fall and Adam Taurus on the same day Iris went missing. It could just be a coincidence, but maybe not." He informed me.

"Thank you for the information. Here's your pay." I said as I handed him 100 Lien. With that left the apartment, but as soon as I left I was jumped by a girl with a blonde ponytail held up by by a light blue bow, blue jeans, and a red and yellow hoodie. She handcuffed my hands behind my back and threw me to the ground. I tried to freeze the handcuffs, but nothing happened.

"What did you do to me?" I asked as I squirmed against the bonds.

"Easy I locked your aura." She said. "Don't worry it only last for 24 hours, but by time it wears off it will be too late."

I continued to struggle in the handcuffs trying to get loose, but to no avail.

"Please stop struggling. I was instructed to bring you in alive, and that's exactly what I plan to do. And besides if you continue to struggle you'll just give yourself a nasty mark on your wrists." She said.

 _She's right. And besides I can always attacker her once I'm free of these retched things._ I thought.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Pearl Arc, the bounty hunter, and when I turn you in for that reward. MMMMMhmmm. I'll be sleeping good for years to come." She said, but another guy jumped down from the building. He slowed his descent with a blast of air. As soon as he landed he pulled out his cutlass and pointed it at my throat.

 _I still can't get a brake. Even in this life._ I thought.

"Calm down, Earl, I have this under control." Pearl said. Earl was wearing a brown coat with yellow stripes going down the arms and he was wearing a black turtleneck underneath. His messy black hair reminded me of my own back when I was Blake. He was wearing a light blue headband that was very similar to Pearl's bow.

"Sure you do little sis." Earl said as he pulled Pearl into a hug. "Who's this? Your mark?"

"Actually yes she is." Pearl said.

"Pearl please tell me you are at least getting a decent paycheck from this bounty for once. I mean for the past week you have been taking little jobs and they have been running you ragged." Earl said as he sheathed his cutlass.

"Don't worry I am. This girl has a 100 million Lien hit on her head by Ozpin." Pearl said matter-of-factly.

"Holy shit. You're kidding me right." he exclaimed.

"Actually she is telling the truth. I killed a few people and I may or may not have threatened to kill the leader of a gang to get information." I joked.

"I want in." Earl said.

"Of course you're family." Pearl said. "Now all we have to do is get her to the police in one piece."

Earl looked at her like she was crazy. "Why do we have to get her to Ozpin in one piece? Did the job say alive."

"Yes it did so if you would please restrain yourself from killing this girl that would be wonderful." Pearl said with a huff. "Now if you kindly help me escort her to Oz, your help would be highly appreciated."

Pearl and Earl then escorted me to the nearest police station. They were given their 100 million Lien and I was handed off to the cops. They brought me into an interrogation room and I was surprised to see Ozpin waiting for me.

"Hello Iris Summers. I've heard much about you." He said mysteriously.

* * *

 **Enjoy that cliff hanger. BTW I watched volume 4 episode one and i have to admit. IT WAS AWESOME! Roosterteeth really outdid themselves this year. Anyways if any of you can tell me how Iris is still alive you will win a cookie. If not I'll let you know latter. Love you all.**


	4. Shopping Gone Awry

**Congratulations on everyone who knew the reason Iris is alive is because of Emerald's semblance. Here is your cookie I promised you. *Hands you an empty platter.***

 **RUBY!**

" **My cookie now." Ruby says cutely as she chomps on your cookie.**

 **Sorry about that. Anyways onto the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello Iris Summers. I've heard much about you." Ozpin said with a grin as he took a sip of coffee.

I was stunned. _How is Iris alive?_ I thought, but then I thought back to 'that' night and remembered that Emerald was there. _I'm going to kill her the next time I see that bitch._ My thoughts soon returned to Oz. "I don't know who that is." I said shakily.

"The look on your face says otherwise." Ozpin said. "Don't worry I'm a friend. The reason I wanted to meet you was because I wanted to talk."

"That's it. Just talk?" I asked. "At first I thought I was in trouble for those people I killed."

"Don't worry you won't be held accountable for that, but what I want to know is, how did you get your ice powers?" Ozpin asked. "They are much stronger than any semblance of a similar type."

"I got them yesterday. Right before I entered the warehouse I got a feeling of cold and passed out. When I woke up I had the powers."

"Interesting. It looks like Qrow was right." Oz said to himself. "It looks like you are our new Winter Maiden."

"Wait from the fairy tale. I thought they were a myth until my aunt told me about how this one guy thwarted her plan to get the Fall Maiden's powers." I said to Oz.

"I know. He was an informant of mine. But we're not here to talk about him, we are here to talk about you."

"What's there to talk about?" I said. "I'm a criminal that has the ability to see into the near future. Big deal."

"You say that, but I can see it in your eyes that you believe you are much more than that. I plan on giving you a chance to become more than what society has deemed you."

"Let me what, make me a huntress." I joked.

"Yes. You have given immense power, Ms. Summers, and I plan to teach you how to use it. The right way." Ozpin informed me. "You will stay at Beacon academy until the end of term. During that time you will learn how to use your power and what it means. I'll see you there." With that Earl and Pearl came in and escorted me to a bullhead. After a few hours we arrived at Beacon. I was escorted into the main atrium with several other students when Pearl and Earl released me and said "Enjoy your time here."

 _Oh great it's Beacon all over again._ I thought as Ozpin walked onto the stage. He went up to the mic and started his yearly speech. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this buy your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Goodwitch stepped up to the mic and said "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Your initiation begins tomorrow." With that we all left the auditorium.

 _Well it's time for something new._ I thought, but before I left for Vale I went to talk to Ozpin. I found him in his office.

"Enter." Ozpin said and I did just that. "Ms. Summers what do I owe the pleasure."

"Please call me Snow, but I was wondering if I needed an escort if I wanted to visit Vale?"

"You are not required to have an escort, but if you want one, one will be provided for you."

"I would like one so I will blend in better." Oz said as he pulled out his scroll. "Glynda please send Shade to my office." A few moments later a guy dressed in a black hoodie and red vest. "Iris this is-"

"Shade Goodwitch. Nice to meet you fair maiden." He said as he kissed my hand. He looked over his sunglasses and I saw his brown eyes staring into mine.

"Shade you will accompany Iris while she goes to Vale. Please make sure she obeys the law." With that Shade escorted me out of Ozpin's office and to the bullhead.

"Hey thanks for going with me. I don't really trust myself right now." I told the boy.

"No problem, Iris." He said, but as soon as my name left his mouth I had an ice dagger against his thought.

"Don't ever call me that again. If you must call me anything call me Snow." I said as I removed the dagger. "I will not hesitate to kill you if I have to. You are to make sure no one tries to kill me while I'm in Vale." At that we spent the rest of the trip to Vale in silence. Once we arrived we headed to a clothing store called the Fifth Stitch that I remembered from my previous life. I walked over to the pile of materials that the shopkeep had and grabbed a lot of white fabric and some black. I then headed for the door only to be stopped by Shade.

"What the hell are you doing? You have to pay for that." He said.

"No you don't. The shopkeep takes old clothing and strips it down to a material people can use for sowing and then he gives it away to anyone who walks through the door." I informed him. "And besides we have one more stop."

We left the Fifth Stitch and went to From Dust to Dawn. "Okay this is where I'm going to need your help. I may have or may not have robbed this guy a few times in my past."

"Are you crazy? Then why not go to some other dust shop." Shade asked.

"My Aunt and Uncle made that impossible, see that this is the only dust store that can stay stocked long enough to buy something from. Plus there is usually a hunter or huntress in here." I said as I entered through the door.

"Yes hello. I am looking for some blue dust that I can sow into my new outfit." I said to the shopkeep.

"You. I remember you. You're the Snow Leopard Bandit. I won't stand by any longer and let you take my merchandise." The shopkeep said as he pulled out a shotgun, But Shade stepped in front of me. I saw a quick vision that was very promising.

"Don't bother with doing that, Shade. Let him shoot me." I said.

"But you wanted me to make sure you stayed alive." He said, but I whispered to him. "Trust me."

Shade stepped out of the way and backed up."Take your best shot." I said as I stood with my arms out wide and closed my eyes.

 **BOOM** _One._ I thought as I counted the shots

 **BOOM** _Two_

 **BOOM** _Three_

 **BOOM** _Four_

 **BOOM** _Five_

At the fifth shot I opened my eyes and put my hand up to block the last shot. Just like Amber and Cinder in the show, the bullet was blocked by my aura.

"You're out. Now I am going to get my dust, pay for it, then leave." I said as I found some blue dust that was meant for sowing payed for it and even gave a little more and left the store.

"What was that about?" Shade asked as he ran up beside me. "How did you know that he would miss his shots?"  
"I told you. I had a little run in with him a few times and we didn't get along, but with the knowing part, that's my semblance. I can see a few hours into the future, but those are never accurate. I sometimes get flashes of a few minutes into the future and if I continue on my current path those always come true. Also during a battle, I can see a few seconds ahead, such as I will see where a punch will be before it gets there, thus allowing me to block it with ease. One downside is that sometimes if something is too fast or too close when I get the vision, it could get to me before I am ready." I said, but I saw a fist and blocked it with ease. I looked at the source and saw it was Shade.

"Sorry just testing to see if you were telling the truth. Then how are you able to create ice weapons and blizzards?" He asked.

"Dust." I lied.

"I had no idea that dust could be used like that. You have to be related to Weiss Schnee." Shade exclaimed.

"Actually I have no relation to the Schnee's, but my father knew a lot about her." I told him.

"Really! He must have been close to even know anything about the CEO of the White Rose Dust Company." Shade exclaimed.

"Actually he knew her before she even went to Beacon. He was supposed to be her semblance teacher before he died." I said sadly, thinking about my previous life. Shade saw my face and he didn't question me any more until we got back to Beacon. Once we arrived at Beacon I started on my new outfit. I took the white fabric and started to sow the blue dust I bought into the fabric itself, I then started to make a white blouse with a black trim. I made a white sash that went around the waist of the blouse. Next I made a deep white cloak that lead into an infinity scarf. I finished right as the sun went down. I put the new outfit on a hanger and went to bed.

* * *

 **I'll leave it at that. Also I reread Second Chance and I can't believe that it has almost 2,300 views. In my opinion it SUCKED! But I guess you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. Love you all.**


	5. Initiation

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Special thanks to my friend Chris I have somewhat of an idea of where this story is going to go. But until then enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I was being held in Mercury's arms as I watched Aunt Salem talk with a guy dressed in a dark jean jacket that went down to his mid thigh and a black t-shirt. He said something but I could hear anything. He then pulled out two pistols and handed them to Salem. He put his hands up in surrender, but Aunt Salem said something and Mercury pulled me into the shadow. I could still see the man. At this the look in the man's eyes went from calm and collected to ferrous. His fingernails grew into claws and he pounced on Salem only for Auntie Neo to step in front of Salem and her umbrella took the blow. Salem left and Roman took her place. He took one of the pistols the man handed over and pointed it where the man would be. After a few minutes the man broke through Neo's umbrella only to get a bullet in his eye. The man collapsed dead and all I wanted to steam was "DADDY!" But I was unable to form any comprehensible word.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, gasping for breath. _I think I just witnessed my own death through my daughter's eyes. My eyes? I don't know how this works anymore._ I looked at my watch and noticed it was three in the morning. _Oh great. And I know I won't go back to sleep, so why not make something of this morning before initiation._

I got up and dressed myself in my new outfit and headed to the gym. One thing that surprised me the most is that Shade was fighting a girl with long blonde hair. I stayed back and watched them fight. They were fist fighting each other with much skill. Her fighting style reminded me of Yang's fighting style and Shade was all over the place. I could barely see where he was, but apparently the girl had no trouble because she would have a block up right as his fist came at her. It wasn't until Shade made one wrong step did the girl finally get the jump on him and got him right in his face. Shade fell to the ground, but the girl was quick to offer an arm up. She helped him up and they shook hands. As Shade was about to leave the girl said "Enjoy the fight?"

"How did you know I was there?" I asked as I came out of the shadows.

"You of all people should know that you can't hide from a Faunus by staying in the dark." The girl said as she extended a hand out to me. "I'm Olive."

"I'm Snow." I said as I shook her hand. "By any chance are you related to Yang Xiao Long?"  
"Actually yes I am. What gave it away?" She asked.

"It was your fighting style. Yang was the only one at Beacon who ever fought like that." I told Olive.

"You knew my mom?" She asked.

"No, but my dad told me a lot about her." I said and put on a sad face to get the topic off of this.

"Hey if you want we could spar together sometime." Olive said nicely.

"I'd like that." I said. "I'll see you guys at initiation." With that I headed out to the Emerald Forest to see if anything changed. I didn't encounter any Grimm while I was exploring which was weird, but I ignored it. I found the temple and saw Goodwitch placing chess pieces on pedestals. I decided that it was time to head back, so I went back to Beacon. I arrived at dawn and soon after I got back to my spot in the ballroom I heard Glynda over the PA system saying "Would all first years please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation." At that I went to Beacon Cliff with _Double Trouble_ at my side and waited for the rest of the first years.

It wasn't long before more people showed up. I saw Shade, Olive, and THE GIRL FROM DUST TILL DAWN!

 _Oh shit! This year is going to be hell._ I thought as Ozpin walked up.

"At the north end of the forest you will find an old abandoned temple. Your objective is to grab a relic from the temple and bring it back here. You will be assessed on how well you perform this task and do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die." With that each of us was launched into the air.

 _Okay just need to give myself a little push._ I then gave a small blast of snow to the ground to slow my descent.

As soon as I landed I was greeted by a Ursa. It immediately roared at me.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" I jokingly said as it charged at me. With a small blast to the ground, I was up and over the beast with ease only to plunge my spear through it's head and into the ground. It quickly disappeared under my feet.

"Looks like you have this under control." I heard someone say behind me. I looked behind me to see a girl dress in all purple. She had light purple hair and was wearing a purple suit coat and a pink undershirt. She wore a thick pink necklace close to her neck that was pink as well. She was also wearing a headband that bore three pink gems on it.\

"Looks like we're partners. I'm Indigo Knight." She said as she held out her hand.

I kindly shook it and said "I'm Snow. By any chance are related to Charcoal Knight."

"Actually yeah. He's my dad." she said, but our conversation was cut short by a pack of beowolves.

"I really hate beowolves right about now." I said as one of them tried to pounce on Indigo, only to get sliced in half by her bladed gauntlets.

"Nice. Heads up." I say as I slice two heads off with _Double Trouble_ in dual wield blade form.

"Ditto to you." Indigo said.

We continued to slay the demon wolves for what felt like hours, but once the horde was gone I looked at my watched and noticed it was only a few minutes. We were about to head to the temple when I got a vision of an ursa major attacking us.

"Indigo watch out!" I screamed.

"Huh?" She said as an Ursa major jumped out of the bushes. Thankfully she jumped out of the way fast enough. She then turned to the beast, her body on fire and said. "I'm not afraid of you. COME AT ME!" The monster charged at Indigo, but she grabbed it by the throat and brought her flaming hand up and through the monster's head. "I don't think he liked that." Indigo said jokingly.

"Damn!" I exclaimed. "That was awesome. Was that your semblance?"

"Yeah I inherited it from my father. I can light myself or things around me on fire." she said as a tree burst into flames and diminished just as quickly.

"Okay now let's get to the temple." I said.

We made it to the temple without encountering anyone or anything else. Once we arrive I saw the girl from Dust Till Dawn and a girl with flowing white hair and a red cloak.

 _Damn it. It's her again. Will I ever escape this nightmare?_ I thought. _Might as well face it head on._

Indigo and I walk up to them and grab the black knight.

"By the way, the team you're on is determined by which piece you chose." I tell the two huntresses in training.

"I know you. You're that girl from the crime team, team RGTS. Snow isn't it" the girl said.

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"Don't worry it's okay. I want to be friends." She said as she held out her hand. "I'm Eris Summers."

"You already know my name, but if you don't mind me asking how did you get that scar?" I asked.

She reached up to her right eye and said "This I got it from a Geist while searching for my lost sister. I can't see out of it what so ever, but it reminds me of what I'm fighting for. This is my partner Holly."

"Nice to meet you." I say. Holly looks to be about 15 and has a scar over her left eye. She is wearing a white dress, similar to Weiss's and she has one silver and the scarred eye is blue. She has a white rose in her hair.

"Same to you. I am Holly Schnee Rose." Holly said nicely.

"We'll see you both back at the cliff." I said and with that Indigo and I left for Beacon Cliff. We didn't encounter any Grimm at all but we saw a few students that didn't know where to go, so we told them. Once we got back to Beacon Cliff we were called to the auditorium. It was a few hours before the teams started being announced.

"Holly Schnee Rose, Phusia Valkyrie, Olive Belladonna, and Eris Summers. You four collected the white knight pieces and form this day forth you will team HOPE. Led by Holly." Ozpin said as he announced their team. "Snow Summers, Nichts Eis, Shade Goodwitch, and Indigo Knight. You four collected the black knight pieces. Form here on out you will be known as team SINS. This looks like it will be an interesting year."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be explaining Nichts later and yes he is Kalt's son. Happy Halloween. Stay tuned for more.**


	6. Instincts

**Hope u are liking the story. If not why are you still here. Time for the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when I was viciously awaken by a military bugle. My eyes shot open to see Nichts playing the bugle. The next thing he knew, he was pushed up against the wall with my ice dagger against his throat.

"If you wake me up like that again this dagger is going through your head before you finish the song." I growled as I dropped him. I turned and saw my reflection. My eyes were vivid red and my hair was a grey. I looked at my hands and saw that my nails had grown into claws. I closed my eyes then shook my head. Once I opened them again I saw that I was back to silver-eyed white hair and my claws were gone. I looked at Nichts and saw he was shaking on the floor.

 _He's fine._ I thought. _I need answers._ I quickly dressed myself in my new outfit and dashed out the door. I got to Professor Ozpin's office in record time.

"Professor I need answers." I said as he ushered me in.

"Tell me. What do you want to know?" Oz asked.

"This morning when Nichts woke us up I nearly killed him. Then when I looked in the mirror my eyes were red and my hair was grey. What happened?"

Ozpin took a sip from his cup and stood. He looked at me with understanding eyes then said "That would be either your feral instincts or you inherited your father's multiple personality disorder."

"What! He did not have multiple personality disorder!" I exclaimed.

"Then it must be your animal instincts taking charge." Ozpin said as he took a sip. "You must learn to control them before they control you. Thankfully for you we have just the teacher." he turned to the intercom "Glynda please send up Ms. Luna here."

After a few minutes a fox faunus came up the elevator. She had a big bushy tail the extended out from under her skirt. Her outfit looked similar to Asuna's from SAO 2 but in black. As I looked at her she blushed. Her reddened cheeks only brought out the red trim of her outfit.

"Snow this is Rose Luna. Our faunus heritage instructor and she will teach you how to control your faunus instincts."

"Hi Rose, I'm Snow." I said as I extended a hand out to her.

She blushed even deeper, simply waved and said "Hi."

 _Okay rude._

"So when do we start, because I have class soon." I stated.

She spoke very quietly that my faunus ears could barely hear "Tonight at eight."

"Sure." With that I headed out of Ozpin's office with a goodbye and went to my combat lesson. Once I arrived I was greeted by my team.

"Where did you go?" Shade asked.

"I had to get some answers. I'm fine now." I said as Pyrrha walked up to the middle of the stage.

"Hello class. I am your combat teacher, Pyrrha Nikos." most students in the room started mumbling. "Today we will have a sanctioned fight between two randomly chosen students." She pulled out he scroll and tapped a button. Above her two spinning dials appeared. "Today's fight is between…" one dial stopped. "Eris Summers, and…" the other stopped. "Snow Summers. Come on down girls."

I stand up and walk down to the stage.

"The rules are simple you may use any weapon at your disposal and you may use your semblance at will. The first one to 20% aura level loses. BEGIN!"

I sprinted at Eris with ice daggers in my hands, but she teleported away.

 _Damn._ I thought as I saw a flash. I quickly moved to the right as she teleported and brought a sword down right where I was.

"You'll have to do better than that." I said as I slashed her in the side. After I hit her she teleported a few feet away.

"If that's all my sister has then I don't have to worry." she said, but at that I felt my claws grow.

"Ow yes you do." I growled. She teleported right in front of me only for me to grab her by the throat. I lifted her off the ground with one hand. "I am no long that girl." I said as I started to sink my claws into her flesh. I heard Pyrrha say something but I couldn't understand it.

I brought her to meet my gaze. "The girl you knew as sister. IS. NO. LONGER. HERE!" I threw her into the far wall. At that her aura shattered as did her arm and a leg.

I blinked away a fog and watched my claws sink back into my hand. I looked over to Eris and saw she was bleeding. I ran over to her.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." I exclaimed, but everyone was staying away, even Pyrrha. "If you won't then I will." I grabbed Eris and lifted her up over my shoulder and carried her to the infirmary.

"What the hell happened?!" the doctor exclaimed when I got there. We were in combat class and things got out of hand.

"OUT OF HAND! SHE'S NEARLY DEAD!" the doctor shouted. "IT'S A MIRACLE SHE'S STILL BREATHING! NURSE! WE GOT A CODE RED!" the doctor rushed Eris into a room and started to heal her.

After a few hours a nurse came out to me and said "Your friend will be fine, but how did this happen."

My head was placed in my palms as I shook my head trying to remember, but I couldn't. "I don't know." I said.

"She will be out for another few hours. You should head back to your dorm."

"Okay. Thank you." I said and headed to my dorm.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was 10 till 8. _Oh shit!_ I thought as I headed to the faunus heritage room. Surprisingly the classroom where Blake and Yang had their talk was now outfitted with all the history and faunus memorabilia one could hope to see in a lifetime.

"Mrs. Luna. I'm here for our lessen." I said.

I looked around and saw no one in the room, until Mrs. Luna dropped from the ceiling and landed right on top of me. She looked into my eyes and smirked.

"Lame." She said as she helped me up. "Normally people get out of the way before I land on them. Which means you are not using your instincts, your instincts are using you."

"You can tell all that just from jumping on me?" I asked.

"Yes because if you were using your instincts you would have heard me when you entered and would have known where I was." Rose said.

"Good to know." I said. "Now where do we start."

"With these." she said as she wiggled her ears.

"My ears?!"

"Yes. If you know how to use them properly you can tell where everyone is and what they are saying. Also by learning how to use your ears it will also teach you how to block out sounds you don't like, such as this." without any warning she pulled out a faunus whistle.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I tried to cover my ears but it didn't work.

"See how I'm unaffected. It's because I know how to control my instincts." she said then put the damned whistle away.

"Okay what do I have to do first?" I asked as I got up off the ground.

"First is this." She held out some earplugs and a blindfold. I put them on. "Now I'm going to release a mouse into the room and it is your job to kill it by just listening for it."

I waited a few minutes then heard the mouse. I perked up my ears and heard it again. I then 'saw' it through one of my visions and threw an ice dagger at the spot it would be. I heard a small squeal then it stopped.

"You may remove them." she said. So I did. "You did perfectly, but I saw what you did. You have some sort of precognitive semblance because you threw the dagger at the exact moment it left its hiding spot."

"Yeah I do." I said as I put my head down.

"It's alright. Besides it's getting late. You should get back to your dorm. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." With that I left for my dorm.

As soon as I walked through my door I was swarmed by my team, except Nichts.

"How did you do that?" Shade asked.

"Do what?"

"That thing with your hair. One moment Eris was at 100% then your hair changed to grey, you grabbed Eris and her aura was gone. Like that." Indigo exclaimed.

"Guys I just want to go to bed right now. I hope I can explain it to you in the morning." I said as I pulled off all my clothes and crawled into bed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter I literally pulled it out of my ass today. New poll will be going up on my profile soon. Who is going to be the main ship. BTW Rose is 18 in the story. Until next time. I love you all.**


	7. Going Feral

**Here's to all my fans for being so loyal. I have to do a quick shout out to Grimlock987 my brother BigEZ98 is not posting anything else on his profile. He said he was done with writing. And to everyone else enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I woke up naked in my dorm.

 _What happened._ I thought as I got up. I looked around and saw that my team was still asleep. I put on my clothes and headed out the door. I stopped at the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat before I went to the gym.

Once I got to the gym I saw Olive punching the punching bag. She was a beast. Each strike was stronger than the last. After a minute or so she punched right through the bag.

"Holly shit!" I exclaimed. "Remind me to never get on you bad side."

She giggled a little bit "I guess I can get out of control."

"How heavy was that?" I asked.

"350 pounds." She said nonchalantly. "Normally I use the 400 but Ozpin said we were running low on those."

"Damn. So is that offer still on the table?' I asked.

"Sure just try to keep up." Olive said as she took me to the arena. "Let me just turn this on." she went over to a robot and flipped a switch.

The robot sprang to life and spoke "Please enter the combatant's names." Olive put in her name and I put in my name on a keyboard that popped out of the robot's chest. "This will be a match to the first hit. Olive Belladonna of team HOPE are you ready."

"Yes." She took her fighting stance.

"Snow Summers of team SINS are you ready."  
"That I am." I said as I pulled out _Double Trouble._

"BEGIN!" The robot announced.

I rushed Olive before she could get me, but she had Blake's shadow clones and left one in the path of my sword.

 _Damn it!_ I thought as I got a flash. I quickly rolled out of the way as a flare came flying past where my head was. I formed an ice knife and threw it at her, but once again a clone took the hit.

"Stop that!" I shouted.

"Nope." as she said this she sent a shadow clone forward similar to Sun's semblance.

 _Well that's different._ I jumped out of the way just as it exploded.

"Lets see how you handle this." I focus all my energy and create a blizzard. The blizzard became so harsh even with my enhanced faunus eyes I couldn't see anything. Then suddenly I got a vision. I quickly formed an ice shield and held it up. Her foot slammed into the shield and I grabbed her foot. I then used her momentum and slammed her against the ground.

"And that's the match." The robot exclaimed. Olive got up off the ground and brushed off some dust that got on her outfit.

"Hey good game." She said as she held out her hand.

"Thanks." I said as I shook her hand. Right as our hands touched the bell rung for class. I quickly glanced at my watch and my eyes nearly bugged out. It was 9:00. "Oh shit we're going to be late."

"Follow me." Olive said as she jumped up to the rafters. I quickly followed. I was surprised I was able to reach the rafters, but once I got up there I noticed her crawl through a hole in the wall.

 _What the hell?_ I thought as I continued to follow her through many different classrooms. We finally arrived in the semblance classroom. Olive dropped down from the rafters and landed in her seat gracefully. I soon followed and landed beside my team. Nichts was just about to say something when the door opened. In walked Lily, wearing a jean jacket that looked similar to my own when I was Blake, and skinny jeans as always.

"Hello class. I am Lily Summers, your semblance teacher. Please step up anyone and take the instant A challenge. I offer it every year. If you can get a hit on me within 30 seconds you win an A for the semester no matter what." Her eyes scanned the students. "Any takers." At that every hand shot up except my own. She scanned again. "Iris. Why don't you come and take the challenge." At that my hair and eyes changed colors and I was in front of her in an instant.

"What did you just call me?" I growled.

"Please. I can recognize my own daughter." she hugged me. "It's so good to have you back." She looked into my eyes. "You have your father's eyes." At this I tried to scratch her, but she disappeared before my claws made contact. "You will have to try harder than that." She was standing on a ledge above the chalkboard.

"GRRRR" I snarled at her and shot an ice blast in her direction. She disappeared again. This time she reappeared next to me.

"Time's up." She said, but I brought an ice dagger to her throat only for her to disappear again. "And that students is what you call a valiant effort."

"Would you stop doing that!" I shout. She reappeared right behind me and started to scratch right behind my ear. At that I instinctively pass out.

* * *

I wake up in the corner of classroom as Lily is fighting a guy dressed in forest green and black jacket. He was actually keeping up with Lily. Every time she would teleport he was ready.

"Who is this kid?" I asked myself aloud. At the 28 second mark this guy was able to get a tiny scratch on Lily.

"Congrats Jack. You were the only one to get a hit on me in years." Lily said. "You definitely deserve the A."

All the other students gasp as they see me get up.

"What happened?" I asked as I rub my head. As I stand up all the others back away except my team, team HOPE, Jack, and Lily. "Why is everyone so afraid of me?" I asked.

Lily comes over to me and says "Do you really not remember?"

"Remember what?" I ask.

"After I scratched behind your ear, which puts you sleep normally, you went berserk and actually broke through my aura in one hit." She rolls up her sleeve to show me the cut.

I gasp. "I did that."

"Yes you did, but I'm fine trust me." Lily says.

"No! It's not safe for me to stay." I jump out the window and run into the emerald forest.

* * *

 **I'm going to leave it at that for a bit. Hope you are liking it. Please leave a review and if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them. Love you all.**


	8. Releasing the Beast

V **Hope you guys are liking the story. The new cover image is Snow normal and "Psycho Snow". I'm going to branching out a little bit from normal. Hope you enjoy. Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. I saw a few Grimm, but as soon as they saw me coming they turned and ran away. The only thing that was slowing me down was the slight underbrush in my way, but that was nothing. I continued to run until I reached Forever Fall. At that point I decided to rest a little bit. I let my instincts take over and when I came to I was eating a deer. I quickly jumped back in fear. I let out a small shriek and continued to run. It isn't long before I come across a small camp site filled with tents. I hear voices coming from one the tent.

"What is the meaning of this!" a male said.

"I'm sorry sir we can't find her." another male said.

 **Smack!**

"FIND THAT THIEF OR YOUR HEAD WILL BE ON MY WALL!" the first male said. A guy dressed in a robe ran out of the tent holding his face.

"Yes sir. Right away." the guy in a robe said.

"You better." At that the first male shot a lightning bolt at him. "I don't like waiting for results." with that he went back into the tent while the robed man ran away in search for the thief. I had no idea where I was but I needed help, so I decided to head inside and talk with the man. As soon as I entered the tent I was greeted by a man standing at least 7 feet tall. He was wearing a long robe similar to Japanese Kimono.

"What do you want little girl?" He asked in a booming voice.

I shrunk down a little bit making the height difference between the two of us even grander. "Sir I need help." I said softly. "I have no idea where I am and I don't have any food."

"Then tell me runt, why do have blood all over your clothes." He asked, but before I could say anything he asked "and why are you wearing a pair of my clans boots!" I moved towards the tent opening, but was quickly apprehended by two guards. The man moved towards me.

"Tell me why I should let you live." He reached behind his back and pulled out a shield, but this shield had razor sharp edges that looked extremely deadly.

"I am a skilled fighter and ruthless killer." I exclaimed quickly.

"Oh really." He said sarcastically.

"Yes I am. Do you know team RGTS? The dust thieves from Vale." I asked.

"In fact I do. I am a fan of their work. Wait are you telling me you were on that team?"

"Yes I was. I am Snow Summers. I am a master of ice dust and I have precognition." I told him. "I am highly skilled in hand to hand combat and will use all my skills to find the perfect weakness in my opponent."

"Okay then Snow, prove it." He said as he waved a hand and the guards hold me released their grips.

I released the cloak I was wearing to reveal _Double Trouble_ attached to my back. "Can I at least know the name of my next victim?"

"I am Susanoo Shu. The leader of this clan of bandits." He pulled out his shield and a grenade launcher.

"Interesting combination. I prefer these." I sad as I pulled out _Double Trouble_ in bladed staff mode. I got into my fighting stance. "Tournament rules. First to 10% is out."

"I prefer to the death, but that works." Susanoo said as he got into his fighting stance, but as soon as he did I got a flash and jumped back. The next thing I knew he was right where I was.

"Damn that's fast." I dashed at him with _Double Trouble_ and was able to get a scratch on him right as he dashed back. He moved his shield back and aimed his grenade launcher at me. He fired 10 rounds and even though I didn't move he missed every single one and they exploded behind me. "Wow and I thought the old man had bad aim." I created a small blizzard to hide myself.

"Damn when you said you were a master of ice dust you weren't kidding." Susanoo said, but as soon as he said that I brought an ice dagger into the back of his neck. As soon as it touched his aura I froze it there.

I watched as ice started to encase his body. Slowly his aura started to drop lower and lower. As soon as his aura dropped to 20% he dropped to his knees and he froze to the ground. He faintly said "Make it stop. I don't want to die." Before he passed out. I quickly rushed over to him and pulled the dagger out, but it was too late. He was frozen solid and died. I lowered the blizzard and the guards saw their leader frozen solid on the ground. The turned and ran screaming out of the tent. Soon after they left a guy came in. He was wearing a similar outfit to Susanoo's but his was a different color.

"What the hell happened here?" He exclaimed.

"I might have killed him in a fight." I said as I tapped my index fingers together.

"You little bitch!" He exclaimed. At this I started to change. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He shouted but as soon as the last word left his mouth _Double Trouble_ was in his gut.

"No one calls me a bitch." I growled in his face. I then took _Double Trouble_ out and shoved it through his eye. A few people he brought as back-up looked at me and ran for the hills. I looked around and found some supplies and stuffed it into a backpack I found. I continued my search for supplies and very few people tried to oppose me. Those that did got killed instantly. I made it through the camp with little trouble. After I was done with every tent I had two backpacks filled with all the supplies I would need and I headed out. I heard a beowolf and quickly hid in the closest tree. The beowolves headed towards the camp I just destroyed and tore apart what little there was left. I saw a large nevermore fly above me so I decided to hitch a ride. As I rode the nevermore into the distance the beowolves destroyed the camp and killed what few people that survived my attack.

 _What am I becoming?_

* * *

 **You can blame my mother for this one being finished so quick. Leave a review with any questions or suggestions. Love you all.**


	9. The End

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I have yet to hear otherwise if you don't. Quick not, Iris's "crazy" half will be named shade. With that onto the chapter.**

* * *

I woke up on the Nevermore I hitched a ride on and noticed we were headed back to Vale.

 _What the fuck happened this time?_ I thought as the Nevermore fell from the sky. I started to fall with the Nevermore, but right as it was about to hit the ground I jumped off of it and landed in front of two guards in a superhero landing. I look up at the guards and the look on their faces is priceless.

"What the fuck!" Guard 1 says. Both guards point their weapons at me.

"Who are you and what is your business with the kingdom of Vale." Guard 2 said.

"I am Iris Summers…" but as soon as I say my real name, I change and I charge the guards with _Double Trouble_ and slice through the guns with one slash. "Now step aside and let me through."

The guards practically jump out of the way. I walk past them and into the kingdom. Soon after I enter I go to an inn and get a room. I sit on the bed and try to focus.

It isn't long before I get a vision.

* * *

 _Giant ships filled the skies as smaller ships fly down dropping robots onto the ground. The robots shoot everyone and everything that stands in the way. A larger robot with four arms moves in with four light swords and attacks everyone still standing. His swords cut right through the people's auras and kill them easily. This robot get to me and raises his light sword._

* * *

I sat up in shock. _This is not good._ _I need to get to Ironwood._

I dashed out of the room, paid the innkeeper, and rushed to Ozpin's office. As I ran through the streets, I came across my old team.

Torch turned around and noticed me. "Oh look who it is."

"This is not the time." I took a step to my right as where I was standing exploded. "Nice to see you too, Rosy." I made a salute.

"I want a piece of her too." Goldy said as she rushed me, but Torch held her back. "No let her explain. Then kill her."

"Okay look." I start to explain everything that happened to me after I left them and my most recent vision. "So could you please kill me later."

Torch thinks a bit, but Goldy multiplies and rushes me. I dodge the first clone, but 2 more come at me and I fail to dodge them.

"We got her." one of Goldy's clones said.

"Okay you asked for this." I focus all my powers around me and freeze the ground under us. I then use as strong blast of wind to knock down the clones. "Peace." I skate away as Rosy tries to shoot me, but I dodge every shot. "And tell Rosy to work one her aim."

I make it away from my old team with no problems, but once I get to the school I run into Ironwood and Winter.

 _Shit._ I think as a couple of Atlesian knight grab me.

"Iris Summers you are under arrest for truancy and murder." As soon as he finished his statement, Shade reared her head.

"That girl no longer exists." I say as I break away from the knights and place an ice dagger against Ironwood's neck.

Ozpin came out of nowhere and said "Miss. Snow that is not necessary."

"Sorry Professor." I release the general. "I have bad news Professor."

Ozpin looks at me with surprise. "What is it?"

I tell Ozpin about my vision. His face doesn't change, but Ironwood and Winter's faces show shock.

"That can't be true!" Winter exclaims.

"It could come true, but it's a 50-50 chance. Most of my distant future visions come true, but a few haven't." I inform them

"So there is a chance what the whole world isn't doomed." Winter states.

"Not likely. My visions can be very accurate." I tell them, but as I say the sky gets dark.

 _Oh shit this is bad._ I thought as airships flew down from the sky dropping robots armed with guns. I soon saw the robot with 4 arms. "Ozpin we have to get to safety. Those guns can go right through auras. If we don't evacuate now the entire kingdom will fall to those things." I point at the robotic army coming towards us.

The 4 armed robot spoke "Attention people of this planet. You are now under the protection of the Separatist army." Its voice was raspy.

The four of us ran out to meet this adversary. Ironwood walked up to the robot and said "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am General Grievous and this is our planet now." he opened his arms to express his point.

"Leave now we don't want any trouble." Right as Ironwood said this Grievous pulled out a light sword and swung at the general. Ironwood simply grabbed Grievous's hand and shot Grievous in the foot.

Grievous merely laughed and pulled out another sword and sliced right through Ironwood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Winter and I screamed at the same time as Ironwood's body fell to ground.

"This is our planet now." Grievous said and as he did I rushed him, but he knocked me out with his hand.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like the story i will be posting a sequel eventually. Let me know what you thought of this story. Love you all.**


End file.
